


It's All Grace's Fault

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Danny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Danny, as the title says...its all Graces fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Grace's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JerseyDevil for enabling me
> 
> Don't own them, please don't sue.

“Steebe” Danny yells as he stumbles through the door. “Yo, buddy, light of my life, you in here?”

Steve poked his head cautiously out the kitchen, "Danny? Are you drunk?"

Danny giggled, a completely unmanly and adorable giggle..."Maybe jusht a little" he slurred "but I have a superbulous reason" 

"Superbulous?" Steve said eyebrows raised..... "You know that's not a real word right?"

"Eh whatever" mumbled Danny as he fell onto the couch

"Danny, why are you drunk? It's not even 5 o'clock" Steve said with more than a little concern starting to show in his voice.

"Yes Steeeeven, I am drunk and you know why I am drunk? ....my beautiful daughter, the other light of my life was with me last night, and before she left this morning she told me that it was about time I realized that I was happiest when I am with Uncle Steve and that I should just kiss you and I quote in her words "get over it" as it was about time we both accepted we belong together". Danny sighed and ran his hands over his face. "My baby girl is giving me advice on my love life and telling me to make a move on my straight partner just cause he makes me happy. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is Steven? "

Steve stared down at Danny on the couch with wide eyes, "errm, I'm not exactly straight Danno, more like totally flexible and if you are serious I am more than willing to show you just how flexible I can be" he said, his voice dropping at least an octave lower on the last part of the sentence.

Danny's eyes turned dark with wonder "fuck me!" He breathed out in amazement..."she was right!"

Steve laughed feeling suddenly giddy, "well, maybe not tonight since you are drunk" he said gathering Danny into his arms as he squeezed himself onto the couch next to him, "but definitely tomorrow, preferably before breakfast if your hangover is not too bad".


End file.
